Sorcerer Awakening
by DevonBlack
Summary: harry is visited by merlin's phoenix, due to merlin's last spell, which told harry about his powers. harry trains himself. IS HOGWRTS READY FOR HARRY'S STORM?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin looked down from the chalice in the Avalon Castle and saw the destruction coming on the magical nation due to the weakness of its Ruler, Merlin. With a dying breath Merlin cast a last spell. One that will bring about the Rise of Avalon. One that will be enacted a thousand years later in the life of an eleven year old boy.

" **Heredem consurget virtutem mille magos Vivificabit Avalon!** "

1000 Years Later

Harry Potter was tired. He was tired of being treated as a slave by his so-called relatives. He was tired and angry, extremely angry. He lay down on his cot in his cupboard and thought _why is this happening to me? Why did my parent have to die and leave me in this horrible place? Why? WHY? WHY!?_. Suddenly, there was a voice in his head saying something in a language he didn't understand. He listened. He took a peice of scrap paper and an ink pen lying around and wrote what he heard.

' **Heredem consurget virtutem mille magos Vivificabit Avalon!** '

He soon recognized the language as a Medieval Latin. He knew that the Dursleys went out to celebrate Dudley's birthday so he was alone which meant he could use the computer in the study. He ran to the study and used the computer to translate it. The words translated to 'My Heir shall rise, with the power of a thousand wizards, He will revive Avalon'. Harry looked at the screen transfixed. _Heir? Wizards? Avalon? Why will I be hearing that?_ Harry thought. There was a flash of blue fire and a magnificent bird appeared out of the fire. It was Royal Blue with Gold wing tips. It had almond shaped emerald eyes, much like Harry's. It was roughly the size of a small trunk.

 _ **Hello Heir.**_ Harry looked around for where the voice came from before he recognized that it was probably the Bird.

~ _why do you call me Heir~_

 _ **Because you are the Heir**_

 _~Heir to what?~_ Harry asked

 _ **Heir to Emrys Merlin. Heir to Avalon. Heir to Pendragon. Heir of Gryffindor. Heir of Slytherin. Heir of Ravenclaw. Heir of Hufflepuff. Heir of the Wizarding Throne and Heir of Potter**_

 _~WHAT!~ ~HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW~_

 _ **Don't worry. I was sent by Merlin to teach his Heir. I will teach you all you need to know**_

 _~How~_

 _ **I will implant some memories in your mind. And you will have to go to the Goblins**_

 _~For what~_

 _ **You will need to take your place in the Wizarding world. For now go to bed. I will be back tomorrow to take you to Gringotts. And, My name is Novoa. Goodnight Heir**_

 _~Goodnight Novoa~_

In a flash of blue fire, Novoa disappeared. Harry ran to his cupboard before the Dursleys come back. He slept off as the memories Novoa implanted in his mind play before his eyes.

Tomorrow will be a long day!


	2. Chapter 2

data-p-id=1b8f4eddf60a2d2a3bccf06edb68e8de,Harry woke up with a start. All that happened the previous day and the implanted memories washed over him in a rush of adrenaline. Harry stepped out of his cupboard and noticed that the Dursley were not yet back. This meant he could have a real meal. The Dursleys wouldn't even notice he thought. Hopefully, I would never have to come here again.

data-p-id=cb048a21c519f36bc1ba836130bb7285,Harry opened the fridge and took out some eggs and bacon. He also took out some pancake mix from the cupboard above the stove. Carefully and painstakingly, he prepared his meal of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. He ate quietly and cleaned his plates. He went to the bathroom and took a hot bath and dressed in his best clothes (which were a pair of worn jeans three sizes too big for him and a red tee) before calling for Novoa.

data-p-id=f238bd8c411c8113eeebe007726a702e,~Novoa~ He called mentally.

data-p-id=66a16ec828830027c60a5baa3f5d7417,I've been waiting. Grab a hold of my tail. Novoa replied with a shrill.

data-p-id=06db5b6167cb56154695031c10d6c424,Harry felt hotter than he had ever felt before. It felt as if his body was on fire. The heat disappeared as soon as it came. Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Strange looking creatures with bat-like ears and large eyes were staring at him in disbelief.

data-p-id=fc99245a0762f77e62d4681fe672f7be,~What are they~ Harry asked Novoa

data-p-id=92b35d5d9e8a9d5f08c2eecccf02568c,Goblins. They guard the gold in Gringotts.

data-p-id=3591109a40fccf5653d35e96862053b4,~what should I do now~ Harry asked again

data-p-id=1e9e9a1a81c9ac3f24b60e1f15379885,Go to the goblin at the table. Tell him you want to see the Potter account manager

"data-p-id=3a0e851530ac3baaa0b77a6bc845bd99,Excuse me, " Harry said politely, "My name is Harry Potter and I would like to see the Potter account manager, please."

"data-p-id=a1c4a0fb0524f7ba21f492b31f6097e6,Such polite young man" the Goblin said. "Come, I'll take you to Ragnok."

data-p-id=21863281fedb57221f40237ddda4925e, Harry followed the goblin to a large ornate door with 'Potter' written in gold cursive. "Come in." Harry heard as the door opened. Harry saw an old Goblin sitting behind the large desk with different papers scattered across the desk. "Ah, Harry Potter, I knew I would be seeing you soon. Please, sit." Harry sat on the chair offered by the Goblin. "So, Mr. Potter, what brings you to Gringotts? I hadn't expected to see you till you were eleven."

"data-p-id=1ab7659370084b78b9964e18bc88106d,Well," Harry began, "I wanted to inquire about the status of the Potter vault and an inheritance test."

"data-p-id=07baf7527c04a1b4a75d36f2f7b96641,The Potter vault, you say." The Goblin replied. He pressed a button on his desk and almost immediately another goblin appeared. Griphook, Ragnok said, go and get me the details of the Potter vault.

data-p-id=942a73519aecf88e9cf605ff0c4e90cd,Griphook disappeared with a soft pop and reappeared with a folder in his hands. Mr. Potter, here is the details of the Potter vault. He told Harry. Harry opened the folder and read:

data-p-id=9bd4d9f60b51aafc1ead96da5ba190fb, **Potter Vault- Vault 5**

data-p-id=c704e9a39ed18e6d58be0f6efd3b3be4, **Liquid assets(Galleons)- 540, 123, 547, 000 Galleons**

data-p-id=1f65996ff75f0f70cc21275fbad0de69, **£2, 662, 809, 086, 710 Trillion GBP**

data-p-id=24affb653e2f13da88dfadc572ab644e, **Jewellries/Gems- 5,000 Uncut Emeralds**

data-p-id=88fab3868bb4e044f14045d37436f081, **1,000 Rubies**

data-p-id=8ea80e7ebb10c0c22cd010c8d9d6becc, **10, 000 Magical Stones(Obsidian, Moonstone, Jade, Amethyst, and Sapphire.)**

data-p-id=ec25b765ac4892cf019f729a641bd018, **Others include:-**

data-p-id=e2b86d1971d388ab1ee62c7a1deac0dc, **Deeds to Potter Manor, Potter castle, Privet drive and Godric's Hollow**

data-p-id=9654597126be09576864e6f1eed638e9, **Lordship Ring**

"data-p-id=b2e4ce9237ac2bf95c74604ebf68b202,Whoa," Harry said, "I am rich." "Actually the richest in the whole of Britain and possibly the world." Ragnok countered.

"data-p-id=78aeddc7ef38c34af4e4e12b2d86f5e9,Now, you said you wanted an inheritance test?" Ragnok asked. "Yes," Harry said "An inheritance test and abilities test."

data-p-id=1f53e0a800e752797e55efc840997410,Ragnok brought a piece of parchment(Novoa said it was a parchment) and a dagger and told Harry to pierce his finger and allow a drop of blood to drop on the parchment. As the blood splattered on the parchment, tendrils of blood started forming words. When the blood disappeared, Harry read what was on the parchment shocked.

data-p-id=6e032f8b80cc77de8e330b2efd21f1eb, **Harry James Evans Potter**

data-p-id=59992226460d643b757adb93e529e200, **Father-James Charlus Potter**

data-p-id=6363571afe5a9ec5fa2966cbf427e8ed, **Mother-Lily Potter nee Evans-Rosier**

data-p-id=4c0c2f2715f1abc94eae6f48b845d4ce, **Godfather-Sirius Orion Black**

data-p-id=21fb29237a51417670883daae49ee756, **Godmother-Alice Longbottom**

data-p-id=c56adf1b90c76e71a0292f9d3dda3c34, **FAMILIAL INHERITANCE**

data-p-id=7d7e08647728d27c4426f14f457e2eb8, **LAST AND ONLY HEIR TO THE FOLLOWING HOUSES**

data-p-id=3a4b81ad8a6e1ec1a11ac980f7ebdca2, **King of Avalon**

data-p-id=67762b5d20a805f3b6e1dcdce18e4b0c, **Lord of the Most Anciente and Most Noble House of Emrys**

data-p-id=34529d347c570e49824063a594802c1d, **Lord of the Most Anciente and Most Noble House of Pendragon**

data-p-id=0151442b95d78cf3ed360dbd5861c381, **Lord of the Most Anciente and Most Noble House of Le Fey**

data-p-id=edd7cd332bb6fb3d3c1f394342c4a70f, **Lord of the Most Anciente And Most Noble House of Potter**

data-p-id=998ba941702c1c3155dc7adaf6477a52, **Lord of the Most Anciente And Most Noble House of Black**

data-p-id=012005b17fea237bfc689175bef5324c, **Lord of the Most Noble House of Evans**

data-p-id=df4b10676a67de041a13f86865d9fb52, **Lord of the Anciente and Noble House of Rosier**

data-p-id=dda607a1e47b17ad4ed2ba79a7f16082, **Lord of the Most Anciente And Most Noble House of Gryffindor**

data-p-id=f2eb16ac96f038dbd7de2ac38dd9d235, **Lord of the Most Anciente And Most Noble House of Slytherin**

data-p-id=45e99f900448cc42d3aad927bffd2f46, **Lord of the Most Anciente And Most Noble House of Ravenclaw**

data-p-id=74fb25012a8c7f2a27eb61c8f8b12df9, **Lord of the Most Anciente And Most Noble House of Hufflepuff**

data-p-id=481aaf13d5a74e5dffa6b1ec82040815, **Lord of the Noble house of Strange**

data-p-id=e30fbbd93c41a97f0464c8bf913a7566,"Wow," said Ragnok. "You are actually the richest in the world." "Now," he continued, "How are you heir to the House of Strange?" he asked himself.

data-p-id=da3aba0d7cfd58dc45c550f45405e14f,"Who is Strange?" Harry asked "Strange?" the goblin replied. "Only the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived. Before you, that is." He quickly added

data-p-id=98a1ebed53fe846376fb5a1528286393, **~He is also known as the Sorcerer Supreme. Your mother was his Daughter~** Novoa supplied.

data-p-id=10f2a7d66074bd454b4a27a19bfb8159,"Novoa says that he is my grandfather. Is that true?" Harry asked expectantly

data-p-id=538e7d7465daa4aae051d52da8f3212e,"Yes. That's true." Ragnok replied

data-p-id=150dc8d811168cd23ce5346e0673920e,"Can I go and live with him?" Harry asked joyfully.

data-p-id=5919b37202e7eb2e9cd9e574a9cc4bfe,"No." **~NO~** Novoa and Ragnok replied at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

" _Novoa says he is my grandfather. Is that true?" Harry asked expectantly_

" _Yes, that's true" Ragnok replied._

" _Can I go and live with him?" Harry asked joyfully._

" _No"_ _ **~NO~**_ _Nova and Ragnok replied at the same time._

And Now, For Today's Episode:

"What!" Harry screamed angrily. "Why can't I go to live with him? I don't want to go back to the Dursleys. Please don't send me back to the Dursleys!" Harry begged.

"You can't go and live with him now because he doesn't know you exist. Forgive me but Hell, he dosent even know he had a daughter."

"How can he not know he has a daughter?" Harry asked, curious.

"I didn't want to tell you this but you have to know before I let you leave here." Ragnok said. "I believe Novoa here will help me tell the story." He said, looking at Novoa.

" **Of course I will help you"** A very much human Novoa said. **"No one knows the story more than I."**

"WHOA!" Harry shouted. "How did this happen? When did this happen?" Harry asked when in Novoa's place was standing a young boy no more than the age of 15.

" **I am a phoenix, Harry. Of course I have a human form. This is my human form"** Novoa stated. _–whoa! — Harry thought. –He's so handsome—_ _ **-I can still hear you harry. Remember, we are bonded.—**_

Ragnok cleared his throat to get their attention and began talking "We will tell you the story." He said. "Right after we do a power test"

"Alright. What do I have to do?" Harry asked without a moment of hesitation. "Just prick your hand, again, and let three drops of blood fall on this parchment." Ragnok answered bringing out a piece of parchment. Harry took the ritual dagger given to him by Ragnok and pricked his finger, letting three drops of blood fall on the parchment. The drops of blood spidered across the parchment and began forming words thus:

 **Name: Harry James Evans Potter**

 **Magical status: Magical maturity**

 **Power level: 5000 units (still growing)**

 **Alternate Powers**

 **No-Wand Socerer**

 **Full Animagus (Can change into any animal, magical or muggle)**

 **Full Metamorphagus**

 **Full Elemental (air, water, fire, earth, light, darkness, lightning)**

 **Magical core Absorber**

 **Instant Regeneration**

 **Healing**

 **Teleportation**

 **Necromancer**

 **Shapeshifter**

 **MAGICAL TITLES**

 **Mystic Lord**

 **Sorcerer Supreme**

 **The Crimson King (King of all Magic)**

"Whoa" Ragnok an Harry said at the same time and collapsed with a resounding thud.

" **Whoa. I knew he was powerful but not this powerful. No one should be this powerful. Not even Merlin. Well, He's Harry."** Novoa said to himself and fainted abrubtly.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

" _Whoa" Ragnok an Harry said at the same time and collapsed with a resounding thud._

" _ **Whoa. I knew he was powerful but not this powerful. No one should be this powerful. Not even Merlin. Well, He's Harry."**_ _Novoa said to himself and fainted abruptly._

And Now, For Today's Episode:

After what seemed like hours, the Goblin, Human and Bird/human woke up from their surprise slumber. Ragnok looked at the parchment again and "Whoa". "Harry you're the most powerful person on earth."

"How do you classify power level?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ragnok began, "The power level is the amount of magic in your body. 0-100 is muggles. They have virtually no magical power but in some magic herself could alter their DNA creating what muggles know as mutants. Next is group 100-1000. These are squibs. They have just enough magical energy in their body to be able to do runic magic and potions. Then you have group 1000-4000. These are your average wizards. Their magic can only be used through wands but some, that is Voldemort and Dumbledore with a power level of 3900 and 4000 respectively has the ability to cast easy spells, like a cleaning spell, wandlessly. I think Novoa will continue the explanation." Ragnok explained.

" **Well Harry, the last group is the Sorcerers and Mages who have the power level of 5000-10000. They are the most powerful people in the wizarding world. They require no wand as a wand will only dampen their powers. The last known Elemental Sorcerer/Mage was Merlin and he had a power level of 7000 at his death. If at the age of 8 you already have the power level of a sorcerer (5000) this means you will by the time you are ready to go to Hogwarts you will be in the same power range as Merlin."** Novo finished.

"Wow." Harry said. "Now back to what I wanted to tell you" Ragnok stated "We need to look at your account ledger." Ragnok pressed a button on his desk and a goblin ran in giving the file he was holding to Ragnok. "WHAT!" Ragnok screamed angrily. "Harry, have you seen any wizard before your visit from Novoa?" Ragnok asked.

"No" Harry answered

"That means you never authorised any one to take money from your vaults." Ragnok said, still angry.

"What? Who's been taking money from my vaults? Why? How much did they take?" Harry asked.

"Though this will hardly make a dent in your accounts, they took about 100 billion galleons from the potter vault"

"WHAT!" Harry screamed "who did it?" Harry asked

"Albus Dumbledore took 10 billion to fund his Organisation, Molly Weasley was given 50 billion galleons by Albus Dumbledore. Also Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasly received 20 billion galleons in a personal vault created by Albus Dumbledore for their school fund. And one Hermione Granger received the remaining 20 billion galleons for Hogwarts fund put into muggle bank account by Albus Dumbledore."

"I want all my money back. And I want to press charges." Harry stated.

"I'm sorry" Ragnok replied. "You can't get your money back or press charges because it's technically not your money yet as you are not of age to claim your inheritance."

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"You claim your inheritance" Ragnok said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bringing out a file from his desk, "All you need to do is sign this document and you will be recognised as a adult to claim your inheritance."

"Ok," Harry said, signing the papers. Various rings appeared on the desk immediately he signed the papers. "What are these?" Harry asked. "These are the Lordship rings." Ragnok replied with a smile.

"Well then," Harry said looking at the rings. " "Put the rest on, Harry," Ragnok said. "and start with the potter ring."

One by one Harry put on all the rings. If one could see magic like a Goblin, he would see a golden light surrounding Harry. The light grew brighter until, as suddenly as it came, it disappeared. "Whoa" said Ragnok. "Forget if I said you were powerful. You are definitely the most powerful person in the world." Ragnok explained as Harry fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on Sorcerer Awakening:

" _Well then," Harry said looking at the rings. " "Put the rest on, Harry," Ragnok said. "and start with the Potter ring."_

 _One by one Harry put on all the rings. If one could see magic as a Goblin, he would see a golden light surrounding Harry. The light grew brighter until, as suddenly as it came, it disappeared. "Whoa," said Ragnok. "Forget I said you were powerful. You are definitely the most powerful person in the world." Ragnok explained as Harry fainted._

And now, on Sorcerer Awakening:

"Shhh. He's waking up" Harry heard as he slowly opened his eyes. Ragnok and a human Novoa were standing over him. **"Welcome back to the land of the living"** Novoa trilled.

"Now that you have claimed your Lordships," Ragnok said, "There are three things left to do"

"And what are these things?" Harry asked curiously. "First we take you to the ritual room where we will remove the blocks on your powers and the soul piece in your scar. It will also remove any glamour charms on you." Ragnok replied. "Second we, the goblins are offering you a gift. The ring of Knowledge. Once you put it on, in a few hours you will learn about magic from the beginning of magick. You will also learn about the wizarding world from its founding. This will make you politically powerful not just in name but in knowledge. Lastly," Ragnok said "we will crown you Lord Pendragon, King of Camelot. This gives you overall veto power not only in the wizengamot or ICW but also over the wizarding world as a whole."

"Okay," Harry said finally. "Let's do this."

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

In the ritual chamber:

Harry lay in the runic ritual pentagram as the goblin healers began chanting in Gobbledegook. The runes began to glow as the chanting got louder. " **Briechen Seng Obligatiounen, Huet Seng Magie Fräi. Briechen Seng Obligatiounen, Huet Seng Magie Fräi. Briechen Seng Obligatiounen, Huet Seng Magie Fräi.** " Soon the chanting calmed and the glow died down. Harry stood up from the pentagram and look at himself in the mirror provided. He looks like an eleven-year-old that has been well taken care of would look. He was two inches taller, his hair was sleek black and not wild. His green eyes shone with power like two large supernovae. 'I better learn to reduce the brightness of my eyes. He looked every bit the power he has. "Wow." was the only sound that escaped his mouth before he promptly fainted for the third time.

The new and improved Harrison James Potter-Black-Evans-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey- Rosier Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Strange, King of Avalon woke up to two grinning goblins standing over him. 'Goblins, grinning' he thought and shivered.

"Now that you're awake Milord," Ragnok began, bowing, " it's time for the Ring of knowledge, or as it is commonly known in among Goblins, the 'žiedas žinių'.

"Okay," Harry said and put the offered ring on. The last thought on his mind before collapsing was 'GOBLINS!' In what felt like hours, Millennia of knowledge flooded his head and settled in his mindscape. Knowledge of magicks before even the Ancientes, knowledge of how to become truly immortal (what Voldemort has been searching for) spells long since forgotten and how to cast them, knowledge of how the world works, alchemy, astronomy, everything about our universe and all other universes that the normal man cannot know. Modern knowledge like spells since Merlin, everything taught at Hogwarts for all seven years, auror spells, knowledge of wizarding politics and laws since the wizarding world was formed, all muggle knowledge from the beginning of it, to cut the list short, he was given knowledge of everything since the beginning of magic, muggle and magical alike. Because of the mass of knowledge, his mind was expanded beyond human comprehension. Outside his mind, Harry was screaming in pain, goblins were smiling.

 **inside Harrys mind**

After the knowledge finished streaming into his mind, Harry found himself in front of four personalities.

' **I AM FATE'** the first one boomed.

' **I AM DESTINY'** the second one said

' **I AM DEATH'** the third one said. This was the only one that didn't look remotely human. He looked like a standing dementor except with eyes, body, a mouth, and a long scythe. He truly resembled the embodiment of death.

' **AND I AM MAGIC'** The last one said. Also, this one was peculiar. She didn't boom like the others. Instead, she sounded like a mother to her child.

Then DEATH and MAGIC looked at him and said together in a weird harmony **'YOU, HARRY POTTER, ARE OUR MASTER'** Harry fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a rather pleased and powerful Harry Potter that walked out of Gringotts and stepped into Diagon Alley with a new outlook to life and, in fact, magic.

He would have never imagined he'd have this much power or money: he had more money on him at that moment than most people make in a year, and magic be damned if he didn't splurge more than a little.

But where to go first? That was the question of importance.

He didn't need books- he had the knowledge of all his ancestors. "Madam Malkins it is then." He stated with a smirk.

Harry walked into the clothes shop with a gleam in his eye. This was the first time he'd ever gone clothes shopping and he expected it'd be fun. The drastic difference between muggle fashion and wizarding dress sense was not lost to him though, and he loved it.

He pushed the doors open and was immediately greeted by a rather stylish old lady whom he assumed-correctly-was the Madam whose name is on the sign above the afore-mentioned door.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She asked, her eyes gleaming wildly.

"Yes ma'am" He replied, "Though I'd be interested in getting a full wardrobe if I can"

Her eyes gleamed even brighter if that was possible. "Well, come on in, lad." She said "Let's get started on your Hogwarts uniform first as I assume the other request will take quite some time. In fact, I have another young man being fitted just now" she finished.

Harry followed the woman to the back of the shop and stood on a stool opposite a tall blonde boy that looked his age. He silently approved the boys' outfit, he was definitely a wizard, and by the looks of it, from one of the old families, pureblood.

"Hogwarts too?" the boy asked, finally noticing him.

"Yes, Mr.?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy," he answered with a shocked look as if surprised that Harry didn't know who he was, "Draco Malfoy."

"Am I to assume you will be attending too?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"Yes, of course" the newly named Draco sneered and drawled "It's the best magic school in the world" he finished.

"Not the world," Harry stated nonchalantly as if it was a well-known fact. "Just the UK"

Draco looked at Harry incredulously. _'Well, it seems it isn't much of a well-known fact then'_ Harry thought. He might be heir to the founders of the school and even own it, but he wouldn't hesitate to throw shade where it is due.

Draco schooled his features quickly and drawled "What is your name then?" he asked, sneering again. _'Wow. This boy sure loves his sneers. Malfoy, did he say earlier? Should've guessed. With that hair, there's no mistaking it'_ Harry thought.

"Potter" Harry replied, smiling. "Lord Harrison Potter. But my friends call me Harry" He finished with his hand outstretched.

Draco reached out to grab his hand "I hope we become friends the, Lord Potter." He said with a slight bow. "What Hogwarts house are you hoping for, Mr. Potter" Draco asked, smiling.

"Well, I expect Slytherin. Though I won't be at Hogwarts for long." Harry replied

Draco looked surprised and seemed to want to speak but he was cut off

"Well, I've taken your measurements for your uniform and we'll use that to get your other requirements. We'll discuss your wardrobe now if you're ready." The madam said, smiling eyes still gleaming.

"Thank you, madam," Harry said curtly. He turned to Draco "It been pleasant meeting you, Mr. Malfoy. Hope to see you on the train."

Before the boy could say anything, Harry hopped off the stool and followed the woman to another portion of the shop and began the long, torturous process of selecting a wardrobe.

Two hours later, Harry stepped out of the shop, looking worse for wear, with a full wardrobe of the highest quality, every robe made from Acromantula silk, including his Hogwarts ones. He had casual robes, Hogwarts robes, Dress robes, Wizengamot robes, with the crest of all his houses on the back, casual cloaks, winter cloaks, formal robes, also with the crest of all his houses embroidered on the back, muggle clothes, everything.

Next up, Ollivanders, Harry decided. Though he doesn't need and cannot use a wand or staff as a being of magic, he still needs to forge a focus.

Stepping into the wand shop, it looked empty. But Harry knew better. "Mr. Ollivander" Harry called. Ollivander slid in from behind the shelves looking shocked.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked before his senses were assaulted by Harry's magic. "Ah. Mr. Potter. Should have known. I've been expecting you for quite a while. Though I wonder why you're here, in a wand shop. You don't need a wand. Even a blind man can see that."

"I'm not here for a wand, Mr. Ollivander." Harry Replied. "I wish to craft a soul foci."

"I've not made those since Emrys first came by my shop. Though I can see why you will want that." Ollivander said. "Well come on, we don't have all day."

Harry followed Ollivander to the back of the shop, looking around in amazement. The walls were covered in ancient runes and pieces of different types of wood were strewn about. It was reminiscent of a carpenters' workshop.

"Now," Ollivander started, "Wands are made with wood and a piece of a magical animal, make it longer and add a gem on top and you got a staff. But a soul focus is made with metal, more importantly, the metal that is attuned to your magic and soul" With this, he brought out different pieces of metal of varying colors and set them before him.

"Release your magic," Ollivander said. "Guide it through your arm and hover over these metals. Pick the one you feel a pull towards." He instructed.

Harry did as asked and soon picked a metal. Ollivanders eyes widened as he saw the material that was chosen "Naquadria" He said, reverently. "Couldn't have foreseen that one"

"What's so special about this Naquadria," Harry asked curiously. Since his rebirth, there's not much he doesn't know and this honestly incited his interest.

"We do not know where the metal comes from. What we do know is it amplifies any energy channeled through it by 100% and it's a very magically unstable item. But we'll see. We shall see." Ollivander finished, bringing out a box full of gems. "Do the same. Release your magic and let it choose." Quick as before, Harry selected a single gem. "Ah. Emerald. Should've known. Shows your affinity to all elements and sides of magic."

Ollivander placed the pieces on the table before harry and said "Now, this is the hard part. You have to make the materials take the shape your soul wants. It could be the shape of a wand or staff. Just let go of yourself and let your magic do the work."

Harry slowly raised his hands over the pieces and released his hold on his magic and watched as they took form. Slowly the metal bent and warped into the shape of a ring, runes glowing on its surface. And not to be outdone, the emerald, also glowing with runes, set itself atop the Naquadria ring. Finally done the ring floated up to him. He picked it out of the air and at the old wandmaker's urging, he put it on. A green glow filled the workshop, so bright that Ollivander had to shield his eyes. As soon as it came, the glow disappeared.

Harry quickly paid for his foci and left. As he stepped out of the door he heard Ollivander whisper

"We expect great things from you, Harry Potter. Magic is counting on you."

With that Harry left and teleported to Potter Manor, where he trained under a time capsule till September the 1st.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry had not gone back to Privet Drive after getting his foci, which, because of the rarity of it, he had, in fact, had to pay what most people will consider a small fortune for, though it had been worth it. Twirling the ring on his finger, he could, quite literally, feel the power of magic and death coursing through his body, itching to get out and be used, held back by the afore-mentioned ring. As he twisted and turned the ring, he thought on how to get to Potter Castle. He needed time to train and grow his powers and he knew the ancestral home of the potters could offer him that. He then remembered that the cleansing ritual he underwent earlier awakened innate soul abilities that he knew how to use instinctually, like teleportation. Not apparition, which is more like high-speed flying, but actually punching a hole through space and time. Harry thought hard on the address of the potter castle, which he found out at Gringotts, and teleported there.

Harry appeared in front of the gate to Potter Castle. It was a large black gate with a golden lion head on it. Instinctively, Harry touched the lions head and immediately felt the wards of the ginormous building prodding his magic, as if looking for something. The pressure of the wards disappeared as soon as it appeared as harry felt the knowledge of the wards enter his mind as he took control of said wards. It seemed like every ward available was placed on the castle. _'There's a time ward'_ Harry thought. _'That should give me more than enough time to train and master my powers.'_

The next month or thirty months for him was agonizing. He had to relearn all of the millions of spells cataloged in his mind, along with his elemental abilities-he could create and control all elements, animagus (he had to find and make a connection to every animal, mundane or magical, in other to shift into them), healing, necromancy and shapeshifting. Yes. It was indeed extremely hard a few months. He also performed a few rituals to bring his abilities to the top range. As Master of Magic, he had an innate connection to all magic, be it wizardry, supernatural or inter-dimensional magic, not strong enough that he could manipulate it outside his own core. One of the rituals he performed, suggested by Magic herself (though he didn't know that), was one that increased his connection to magic on a hundredfold, increasing his magical core and allowing him to perform godly magic, which, unsurprisingly, he trained hard. He also relearnt occlumency and telepathy. He was a master at both: not even the strongest telepath or wizarding Legilimencer can get into his head.

But finally, it was time for Hogwarts.

Harry teleported to Kings cross station and silently stepped through the portal to platform 93/4, unsurprisingly located in the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. The platform was crawling with people dressed in flowing robes, and there was a large scarlet steam engine train with the words 'Hogwarts Express' embossed on its side in gold. He thought it was ironic to see bigot purebloods gladly using a mundane invention to get to a Magic school. He lifted his trunk up to the train carriage with practiced ease and making his way through the throng, he quickly found an empty compartment. As he had read most of his school books (quite useless to him as he already has knowledge of all spells that exist and gains knowledge as more are created), he pulls out the only book he had yet to read. He sat there reading 'Hogwarts, a History' for about half an hour before the train started to move. He stretched and continued reading his book, hoping there'll be no interruptions.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville here has lost one."

Harry looked up from his book to see a bushy-haired girl with buck teeth and a chubby boy that looked scared.

"No," Harry replied. "I have not seen a toad. But I could summon it for you" Harry offered with a smile.

"That would be great" the boy replied shakily. "He keeps getting away from me. I'm Neville, by the way. Neville Longbottom."

Harry's ears perked up at that. _'Longbottom.'_ He thought _'I recall that was my godmother's surname. This must be her son'_

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" Harry said with a smile.

"Are you really?" The bushy-haired girl cut in, effectively cutting Neville off whatever he was going to say.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said.

"Pleasure," Harry replied curtly. "If you could describe the toad, I can summon it for you"

Neville launched into a detailed description of the toad- _boy sure knew his toad *wink*._

"Accio!" Harry whispered, waving his hand, with the toad in mind and surely enough, the toad comes flying through the door. "Here you go," Harry said with a smile as he returned the toad to its owner.

"Thank you," Neville replied and turned to leave

As soon as Neville left, Hermione turned to him and said accusatorily.

"How did you do that?" She asked. "Do you have your wand hidden in your sleeves?"

"No. I don't even have a wand." Harry replied defensively.

"I suppose it's not hard to believe." She stated. "I don't suppose I could stay for a while?"

"Of course you can," Harry replied with a smile.

They chatted a bit more aimlessly for a while until suddenly the door was pulled open and in stepped three people. The two in front looked like some sort of prepubescent bodyguards with a boy standing betwixt them. Both of them were tall and extraordinarily large for their age. They stood at about five feet tall, and Harry didn't even try to guess their weight, but they looked to be twice as big as Dudley.

Behind them stood a boy. Harry recognized him immediately. It was the same boy Harry had met at Madam Malkins, Malfoy, was it?

"Rumor has it that Harry Potter was on the train and in this compartment." Draco began. He pretended to look around as if searching for someone before his eyes settled on Harry. "I believe that you" He finished, looking at Harry with a smile.

"Yes. And to whom do I owe the pleasure?" Harry asked, equally smiling.

Draco, still smiling, stretched his hand out to Harry "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And these," He said, pointing at the two bodyguards, "are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle" He finished.

He finally looked at Hermione. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"Hermine Granger pleased to meet you." She replied

"Pleasure." Draco drawled. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Gotta go bully some Gryffindors" He stated as he left.

The next hour was uneventful and passed without consequence except for a rather annoying redhead who seemed to believe he was Harry Potter's Best friend or will be when he finally meets him.

At long last, the driver's voice came through the intercom. "We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in five minutes time, please leave all your luggage on the train, it will be taken up to the castle for you. The Hogwarts staff kindly tells me to remind you to make sure you are changed int your uniforms, thank you."

With a wave of his hand, Harry opened his trunk and summoned his Hogwarts robe. He quickly put it on and slid out of the compartment, Hermione following closely behind, heart racing with bridled excitement to see the school built by his ancestors.

They were finally here.

Harry waddled through the sea of people until he heard a loud, booming voice, like a clap of thunder.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! All firs' years over here, follow me"

Harry hid his amusement behind his weighty occlumency shields. The man In front of him looked way too big to be allowed. Standing at easily eight and three-quarters feet tall, and twice as wide as a normal man, obviously a half-giant. In one enormous hand, he held a lantern as he rounded up the first years and led them down towards a fleet of boats that they would be taking across the lake.

Harry ended up in a boat with Hermione and Draco, and another boy. He was dark-skinned, with soft dark brown hair, and dark eyes.

"Blaise Zabini." The boy introduced himself, arm outstretched toward Harry.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied, taking the offered hand. The boy sported a stunning look for a slight second before he schooled his features.

After a few seconds of silence, the boy spoke up again, this time with a question. "What house are you going if you had the choice?" He asked.

"Slytherin!" Draco replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Ravenclaw or Griffindor" Hermione replied, shyly.

"What about you?" Blaise asked. "I imagine you're a lion at heart?"

"We'll just have to wait and see during the sorting," Harry said with a cryptic smile.

"Okay then" Blaise replied. "It'll be Slytherin for me though."

"Keep yer heads down!" The half-giant called over the chatter. "Ye'll get yer first view 'Ogwarts in a minute.

Harry gasped as he felt his connection to the castle's wards awaken. The ancient building was literally overflowing with magic. Most of the other students also gasped at the sight of the castle, but for a totally different reason.

"It is rather impressive isn't it?" Blaise asked, to which everyone replied in the affirmative.

A few moments later the boats came to a halt, and the students clambered out and trotted up to the front door of the castle, dead silence reigned over the scene. The half-giant, now known to be called Hagrid, raised a ginormous fist and rapped on the door, hard, thrice.

 **PART 2**

The doors opened with a creak and behind it stood a tall, grey-haired woman. She wore emerald green robes that looked to be made of a silky material and had a stern face. Harry's first thought and everyone's was that this woman was not one to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid Proudly.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

They made their way across the stone floor. The entrance hall was massive but Potter castle was way bigger. As they passed a closed-door, Harry could hear the whisperings of hundreds of voices as they excitedly awaited the sorting ceremony. They were led into a plain room with wooden torches serving as the only light source in the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The professor started. "The start of term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats amongst your peers in the great hall, you will be sorted into your various houses. This is important as, while you are here, you are here, your house will be somewhat of a family to you within Hogwarts. You will attend lessons with the bulk of your house, sleep in your house dorms and spend free time in your house common room."

There were a few mutterings and whispering and some students began to realize just how big of a deal the houses were.

"Each of the Four houses - Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff - has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will win your house points and the opposite for any rule-breaking. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup, a great honor for whichever house wins it. I sincerely hope each of you will be a credit to your respective houses."

As she was speaking, Harry sensed a powerful foreign magical object in the castle. He traced the magic down to the castle's basement, protected by different spells and charms.

"I suggest you all smarten your selves up as much as you can while waiting" Professor McGonagall finished, her stern gaze fixed on the annoying redhead from earlier.

As McGonagall left the room, the chatter exploded.

"I wonder how they'll sort us"

"I heard it hurts a lot."

"My brothers said something about wrestling a troll"

Harry let out a snort at that. Honestly, this boy was a clown.

"Something funny?" He snapped at Harry. Harry just grinned.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I find it a bit amusing that you believe they'd let a bunch of first years wrestle a troll." He finished, with a smile.

The boy turned a bright shade of red, nearly rivaling the fiery mane of hair on his head. His state was not helped by the laughter that ensued. "Sod off!" He said finally before turning a worrying shade of purple as he stalked out.

"Not bad, Potter," Draco whispered.

A moment later, all the first years, bar Harry and the few students informed of the phenomenon, screamed in fright and jumped a few feet in the air as a few dozen ghosts glided into the room, bantering back and forth before pausing and bowing to Harry then drifting off through the opposite wall and Mcgonagall came back into the room.

"The sorting ceremony is about to begin" She stated, Her lips a thin line. " Make a line and follow me."

She opened a set of black oak doors and led them into one of the most magical rooms Harry had ever seen, barring Potter Castle and Gringotts of course. Glowing candles floated close to the roof which reflected the sky outside. "It's enchanted to look like the nights' sky" Hermione reiterated with so much enthusiasm that made Harry smile. Of course, unlike others, Harry could see the spell matrix surrounding the ceiling and that made it a much more spectacular view for him. Four long tables lined the room where the rest of the students sat. These tables were laid with glittery golden plates and platters that seemed to reflect the light from the overhead candles. The hundreds of faces looked like dim lamps in the face of the shimmering candles.

Harry's reverie was broken when McGonagall walked onto the podium, carrying a patched up hat and a wooden stool. She placed the hat on the stool and a mouth-shaped rip opened up near its brim,

 _"You may not think I'm pretty._

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me_

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The sorting hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You may belong in GRYFFINDOR,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,_

 _Set Gryffindors apart:_

 _You may belong in HUFFLEPUFF,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil:_

 _You may belong in RAVENCLAW,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind:_

 _Or perhaps in SLYTHERIN,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a thinking cap!"_

"so we just have to put on the hat!" the red-haired boy from earlier squealed so loud that the entire great hall heard, sounding rather outraged.

"When I call your name," McGonagall started, facing u=the first years. "You will sit on this stool and place the hat atop your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Abbot, Hannah"

An average height girl walked up to the hat confidently albeit nervously.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat declared.

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

'Boot, Terry' and 'Brocklehurst, Mandy' became the first Ravenclaws while some girl named Lavender was named the first Gryffindor.

***Time skip****

"Granger, Hermione." Hermione walked up with confidence to the stool and placed the hat on her head. Her sorting was probably the longest one, lasting for several minutes, though that was entirely her fault as she seemed to be arguing the hat. At last, the hat had made its decision and from the look on her face, it wasn't her first choice.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled in a smug voice. She stalked to the Ravenclaw table seemingly unhappy with the hat's decision but one glance at her eyes and the smile that was threatening to break out, you could tell she was anything but.

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled after deliberating for only a few seconds, a significantly shorter time than the former.

***Time Skip***

"Malfoy, Draco"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat declared even before touching his finely gelled golden locks.

' _Of course'_ Harry thought. _'the boy had been daydreaming about this since Diagon alley.'_

***Time Skip***

"Longbottom, Neville"

The shy boy walked shakily towards the towering professor holding an ugly hat. His sorting lasted even longer than Hermione's which was already pretty long.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted with conviction. As the boy walked towards his new table, Harry sensed something familiar. His core was blocked, much like his was, by the same magical signature. _'That was weird.'_ Harry thought. He vowed to free the boy's core before classes began.

***Another time skip cuz' the sorting is long***

"Potter-Evans, Harry"

The hall erupted and echoed with murmurs

 _~The Harry Potter?~_

 _~Hmmm. I expected him to be shorter~_

 _~Can you see the scar?~_

But of course, none of those bothered him. What bothered him and surprised him was the malicious magic that connected to the hat the moment he walked down that aisle. Harry, being who and what he was, harry traced the source of the magic, which strangely bore the same signature with the magic that had bound his and Nevilles magic, back to the headmaster. Harry looked up at him with a frown. Turns out the magic was meant to force the hat to put him in Gryffindor. The hat, a magical artifact belonging to and created by his ancestors and founders of the school, an artifact that was meant to be fair and just. Harry's frown suddenly turned into a sadistic smirk that had the headmaster scared. Harry broke the spell apart, following it back to its source, an insane old man holding one of the keys, the Elder Wand, harry absorbed more than half of the man's magic making him a little less than the average wizard. He also disintegrated the wand and absorbing 80% of his power, channeling the rest to break the block on Neville's magic. Harry then fortified the protection on the hat making it invulnerable to any and all external magic. All this happened in the 10 seconds it took for Harry to waltz up to the podium and place the hat on its head.

" _Harry Potter. For long I have expected you. And I must say, it's worth the wait. Master of Magic? And well on his way to becoming Master of Death. And… ooh. Already a minor god of death, magic and magical knowledge, I see. And a nice set of skills. All well and good. But where to place you? Now that's quite the question."_

"Well that's your decision to make, isn't it?" Harry replied.

" _Ah… well, I guess it is. You surely are brave enough for Griffindor, but not quite as stupid."_ And with that, it was clear Salazar was the mastermind behind the hat.

" _And quite the ambition and more than enough cunning for Slytherin, that's for sure. I can see a deep desire for gaining knowledge, though that would be quite an easy task. And loyal too. But only towards the ones you trust. I think I know where to place you."_

"SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted. Silence reigned. The students in Slytherin clapped scantily while the rest of the school stared, wide-eyed and drooling. The headmaster, though, had an aura of anger about him. He looked as though he was about to explode. But it seems the hat wasn't done. Harry raised his hand and take off the hat when it yelled…

"AND RAVENCLAW!". More silence. You could hear pin drop. And you did as the red-head twins in Gryffindor decided at that moment to drop a pin.

Harry waltzed to the Ravenclaw table and sat with Hermione, waving at Neville on the way. He could see how confident the boy had become since having his magic released. He was probably a delta-level magic-user at this moment and well on his way to gamma-level and then beta. Harry himself was an Alpha-level sorcerer, being the master of magic and a god to boot.

This was going to be a long and fun seven years.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the sorting went on as normal. The annoying red-head, now named Rolald Weasly, was placed in Gryffindor, which honestly seemed like the best house for him. As the sorting hat had said, the boy was stupidly brave and very gluttonous. And in case you needed to know, Mr. Zabini went to Slytherin.

Before any chit and chat could emerge from amongst the students, the headmaster stood up, looking just as weary as he surely felt, his unprotected thoughts-though he was a master occlumens, occlumency protects from legilimency, not true telepathy-ran awol with anger and pain. Harry smiled. The man deserved worse. Dumbledore glanced at Harry, anger evident in his eyes, before turning to the rest of the students taking on his patented 'grandfather' persona. _'what a sworn pedophile'_ Harry thought.

"Before we tuck into this lovely feast, I have a few important words to say to you," Dumbledore said with an insincere smile. Harry looked up at him incredulously, already knowing what he was about to say.

"And here they are" The headmaster continued. "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, tweak."

For the third time in a few minutes, there was total silence and the twins dropped another pin. Everyone stared at the man that was supposed to be the headmaster as if he was insane. And he is. Take it from Harry, He's the telepath.

Dumbledor broke the silence a second later with "Tuck in" and sat back down slowly, and I mean slowly, clapping his hands in false cheer. As if on his command, the food began appearing on the golden plates and platters on the tables. Harry, being Harry, of course, saw what no one else could see. He saw the elf magic flowing through the wood of the table and the gold of the platters meant to transport the food from the kitchens. This immediately piqued Harry's interest. In the 30 odd months under the time ward at potter manor, he had relearnt and trained extremely all the almost infinite forms of magic, except two. Sorcery and elven magic. For the former, he could easily learn with the aid of rituals and magick herself. The latter, well he had to learn from the practitioners of the magic themselves. Elves. Harry knew elves were born with a subconscious knowledge of how to use their powers. What the wizards didn't know about the slaves they keep, however, is they were born of an elf and the Arabian djinn, making them one of the most powerful beings in the magical world. Harry, using his magic and telepathy, traced the oldest and most magically experienced elf in the castle and copied the knowledge from his subconscious. Harry will then slowly assimilate this knowledge over the course of the year while, as he learns, training hard. Of course, this all happened in a little over 5 seconds. All anyone ever knew was that Harry's eyes were closed for those five seconds. I mean, five-second blinks are pretty weird even for a god.

"Hey Potter" A voice drawled. Harry looked up from the chicken cutlet he was tearing into and of course, there stood Draco Malfoy, with his giant cronies in all their fat glory, with his trademark sneer on his face.

"What are you doing with a bunch of nerds and a mud-blood?" He continued, saying the last word with an even bigger sneer.

"Well, these nerds are now my housemates" Harry Retorted. "And the Mud-blood," He said with air-quotes, "Is my best friend. So watch your mouth, Draco." Harry stated.

"And, FYI, muggle-borns are the reason the wizarding world still exists. Think about that." Harry added as an after-thought.

Draco seemed to think for a minute before he was interrupted by another brute in the higher years.

"What are you doing with mud-bloods, Malfoy? Have you fallen so low as to consort with blood traitors such as Potter?" The boy said with a huge sneer.

Harry looked back at him. "Excuse me, but who might you be?" Harry asked, knowing full well who it was.

The boy looked at him, disgust clearly written on his face. "Carrow," He drawled. "Andrew Carrow"

' _Of course'_ Harry thought. He knew the carrows were half-bloods that joined Voldemort to save themselves

"Well then, Andrew," Harry began coldly. "You don't want to open pandora's box, now do you?

"Whatever would you be talking about, Potter" Andrew replied with a sneer, but harry could clearly see the fear he was trying, and failing, to hide.

"Well, we don't want the entire school to know your so-called "Pureblood" family's history, now do we?" Harry whispered. "I mean, you know it, I obviously know it, but are you sure you want the rest of the school and possibly your parents master to know it too?" He finished.

The boy, Andrew, visibly paled as he turned to walk away. "One more thing," Harry added. With a quick flick of his finger, he cast the sonorous spell on himself as he continued, "If anyone, from any house, be it Gryffindor, or Slytherin, or Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, use the slur 'mud-blood' or 'blood traitor' within the hallowed halls of this school, they will be promptly expelled." Turning to the headmaster with a sneer, he continued, "You'll do well to enforce these rules, you and your staff, else you find yourselves without a job!" He said with finality.

As he sat back down, he saw, through the corner of his eye, the greasy-haired professor standing up, visibly quaking with barely restrained anger.

"You arrogant bastard. Just like your father." The man shouted. "Who are you to give us orders?" He finished.

"Who am I? Well let's see, I'm Lord of the most anciente houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Emrys, Pendragon, and Le Fey. I am also sole heir to the Sorcerer Supreme, Steven Strange. Most of all, I own this school, the land it's on and the surrounding lands, everything on its grounds and I am your employer. Tell me, Who might you be?" Harry Asked. The man opened his mouth as if he was about to answer but harry interrupted before he could say anything.

"Let me guess. Severus Snape. Potions Master and Professor. And also the most hated teacher in the entirety of Hogwarts. Hogwarts tells me things." Harry finished smugly.

"You are thin ice, Mr. Snape. Start actually teaching or you'll be out before you can say cauldron." Harry added. As he turned to leave, Dumbledore stood up from his 'throne' an said, "Harry, my boy. I expect you to be at my office promptly after the feast. We need to discuss your boarding arrangements amongst other things." He said, putting on his patented 'weary grandfather' façade. But harry could see into his mind. Dumbledore know that the young lad who is already over 10x more powerful than himself and he needed to garner his loyalty. Something that would have been easily done by a master manipulator as Dumbledore claims to be if Harry didn't already know the man's plans inside and out.

"Firstly, I am not your boy. Its Lord Emrys to you. And I'll be coming to your office. I need to do an inspection anyway" Harry replied as he walked to his table. He discretly waved his hand and cast magic that prevented Dumbledore from leaving until the feast is over.

"That was badass, Harry" A boy in Ravenclaw exclaimed as he sat down.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, clearly curious.

"I'll tell you later" Harry dismissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore's senile voice permeated the thick silence in the air once again. "Ahem. Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. All first years should note that the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that." He said, staring pointedly at the Weasley twins who pretended not to notice.

"I've also been asked by our caretaker, Mr. Filch, to remind you that no magic is to be cast in the corridors and between classes."

"Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of term. Contact Madam Hooch if you're interested in playing for your house teams." At this point, Dumbledore took on a solemn expression that Harry knew was fake. How? You ask. Well…um…super powerful telepath-Hello!

"Finally," Dumbledore said calmly. "I must tell you. The third-floor corridor is forbidden to those who do not wish to die a most painful death."

The Gryffindors laughed. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws schemed. The Hufflepuffs looked scared. But Harry was angry. _'We are going to be having talks, old man'_ Harry thought.

"He must be having a laugh." Hermione declared.

"No, he's not," Harry replied. "There is something on the third floor. Something powerful. I believe he's got dangerous parties to guard it."

"How do you know that?" another student who was listening in asked.

"I sensed it" Harry replied.

"Sensed it?" the boy asked. He looked like he just had an epiphany. "Sweet Merlin. You're a mage!" He exclaims.

"I will neither acknowledge or deny the fact" Harry answered, smirking knowingly.

Soon after the feast was over, it was time to head to the dorms for the night…well, for Harry, it was time to head to Dumbledore's office for a confrontation.

Standing up once more from his gold 'throne' at the head table, Dumbledore said, "Now the sorting feast is finally over, House prefects are to herd…sorry, show the first years to their accommodations. Time tables will be handed out at breakfast by your heads of year. Now, let's sing the Hogwarts song. Pick a tune and..."

The sorting hat opened its mouth? And began belting the lyrics in a very deep bass that could possibly shake the foundations of a non-magical castle. Soon everyone joined in…well, besides most of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

" _ **Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now, they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."**_

The song finally ended with the Weasley twins finishing in a marching funeral tune.

Clapping, as loudly as he could, Dumbledore smiled, saying, "Ah, Music. A Magic above all we do here." _Well, he's definitely insane."_ Harry thought.

Soon, The prefects of each house began gathering the first years together to lead them to their Common rooms.

"We'll wait for you at the entrance. Would you be able to find your way to the Ravens Nest?" A perfect in Ravenclaw asked. "I'm Penelope, by the way. Penelope Clearwater." She said.

"I should be able to find my way," Harry replied curtly. "Thank you…Penelope."

"You're welcome." She replied.

As they turned to leave, Harry called out.

"Hey, Penelope." She turned back to look at him.

"If I'm not there in ten minutes, send Professor Flitwick after me." He said.

"I will." She replied with a nod.

Harry turned back and saw Dumbledore signaling to follow him. Soon, they were in the headmaster's Office. The room looked like a cathedral with its high ceilings and walls lined with shelves filled with books. There was an old carved oak desk in the center of the room and another golden throne-like chair stood proudly behind it. Various trinkets of gold and silver were scattered haphazardly around the room radiating magic. Some of which seemed connected to his magic and life energy. Harry felt his anger rise as he noticed some of these trinkets were also connected to some of the other students. With a huge wave of eldritch magic, Harry broke the trinkets and their magic, of course, Dumbledore being none the wiser.

"Care to have a seat, my boy? We have much to discuss." Dumbledore began.

"No, Thank you, headmaster. I'd assume this wouldn't take much time" Harry replied.

"Oh, it won't, my boy. After all, you'd want to have some rest before classes begin tomorrow." The headmaster said, smiling as he took a seat at his desk.

"Now, Harry, Could you, perhaps, tell me where you've been for the past year?" Dumbledore asked, his caring grandfather mask on full force.

"I couldn't. And I wouldn't. It doesn't affect my learning here, does it?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised in inquisition.

A sliver of a frown appeared of the headmaster's face and for a second he lost his façade, though Harry could see through it all this time, being a powerful telepath and all.

Regaining his composure, Dumbledore replied "No. No, it doesn't."

"Now, on to school business. There is the matter of your unusual sorting. I must say, in all the years of this school's existence, there has never been a student sorted in two houses before," Dumbledore continued.

"And thus, I must ask you to choose the house you must reside in for the rest of your stay at this school" he finished.

"First off," Harry began. "I was sorted in both houses, and I'll be damned if I don't experience both. And secondly," He continued, "It seems you've forgotten everything that happened in the Great Hall earlier this evening."

Here Dumbledore looked confused. "What are you talking about, my boy?" He asked.

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. BOY!" Harry snapped. "And in case you forgot, I own this school and everything around and in it. And that includes you, Headmaster." He finished, snidely.

"You insolent child!" Dumbledore said outraged. "How dare you talk to me like…"

"I will talk to you any way I want, Headmaster." Harry returned. "Now if that is all, I'd like to join my housemates in the Raven's Nest." With that, Harry turned to leave. "by the way, I'll be spending time in BOTH the Raven's Nest and the Snake's hole…the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Common rooms if you please. Good day, Headmaster." Harry added as he walked out the door.

Finding his way around the maze that was Hogwarts was a pretty easy task for Harry considering who and what he is. Plus, the magic of Hogwarts recognizes its master.

"Hey guys," Harry started as he got to the Ravenclaw tower to meet the rest of the first years and Penelope waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The headmaster was being difficult." Harry explained vaguely.

"Its no problem, Harry. What was the final decision, if you don't mind me asking." Penelope asked.

"It's fine," Harry replied. "I'll be spending time both here and down there. Would do good to make some friends, Wouldn't it?" He asked.

"Yes. I suppose it would." Penelope answered, smiling. "Now let's get you in. I believe Professor Flitwick has a few words he wants to say."

Penelope turned and rapped the raven shaped knocker twice and everyone watched in awe as it morphed into a bronze Raven.

"Every year I ask a riddle to the first years. And every year the remnants of dear Rowena have not been bested, yet." The raven said, its voice sounding like the grinding of metal against metal, high and sharp.

" **I turn polar bears white  
and I will make you cry.  
I make guys have to pee  
and girls comb their hair.  
I make celebrities look stupid  
and normal people look like celebrities.  
I turn pancakes brown  
and make your champagne bubble.  
If you squeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you'll pop.  
Can you guess the riddle?"**

"No." Harry blurted before anyone could say anything. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"What do u mean?" Penelope asked.

"The answer to the riddle, it's 'no'," Harry replied excitedly. Everyone else looked confused.

Suddenly there was a rumble as the doors swung open into the Ravenclaw common room. It was truly magnificent.

It was a dome-like room with shelf-lined walls piled high with books on almost all topics. Two staircases went up in opposite directions, possibly leading to the different dorms. Blue light from the ever-burning torches that lined the room bathed the entire room, giving it an enchanted feel. And it truly was enchanted. All in all, Harry decided the Ravenclaw tower was the best place in the entirety of Hogwarts.

"First years, gather around" Penelope called. " Professeur Flitwick has a few words to say."


End file.
